


My Theory (or a desperate attempt to keep my hopes up)

by WinchesterandAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, First Kiss, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterandAngel/pseuds/WinchesterandAngel
Summary: This is my theory of how “that scene” will go. Enjoy my clowning
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 67





	My Theory (or a desperate attempt to keep my hopes up)

Jack did it. He killed God. He was okay too. Maybe a little banged up, but alive. They all came back to the bunker, Jack and Sam went straight to the infirmary to get him patched up and Dean and Cas went to Dean’s man cave for a beer.

“He did it, man.” Dean shook his head as he popped open his bottle and took a swig. “Jack freaking did it.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Yeah…”

Dean leaned forward on his elbows on the back of the recliner and let out a long heavy breath. It was over…they were free…they’re finally done.

The hunter looked to the right at the angel next to him. He watched as Cas brought his beer to his lips and took a small sip, a tiny droplet of liquid falling off his lip and down his chin. The angels gaze caught his and he put his drink down. “What?”

“Nothing…” Dean broke eye contact, shaking his head and looked at the bottle in his hands. “Nothin…”

“Dean?”

The angels voice almost sounded far away. The hunter looked back up at Cas who was staring back at him softly, his head slightly tilted to the right. 

Dean straightened up, clearing his throat. He stepped closer to the angel and placed his beer down on the table next to them. “Alright….Cas I-”

Then Cas tensed up. Deans eyebrows furrowed. “Cas? Whats up?”

Cas’ eye darted to something behind Dean and he turned around to see a woman standing there. Dark brown wavy hair, just falling past her shoulders. Her grey pants suit neatly pressed. 

“Hello Castiel.”

“Who are you?” Dean asked deeply, which gained no response in return. The woman just stared over Dean’s shoulder at the angel and the hunter turned back to him, only to be met with glazed eyes and a single tear that falls down Castiel’s cheek.

“Cas?” Dean gasps out, now gripped with panic. He’s never seen the angel cry before. “Who is that? What’s happening?” his voice cracks.

Castiel squeezes his eyes shut and more tears fall. A small sob escapes his lips as his head falls forward and he takes a laboured breath in. “This was the only way.”

The hunters eyes widened, “Cas, you’re scaring me, what’s going on?”

“The only way we could get Jack back….” he lifted his eyes which were now bloodshot and puffy. “In the moment, I did what I had to. I did what a true Winchester would do.”

All Dean could do was stare at the broken man in front of him. The man that was always the rock in their team. The one who was strong, never backed down, and never showed his weaknesses.

“You and Sam…you sacrificed yourselves…over and over…you fought for the whole world…this was my fight…and this is how I end it.”

“Time to go Castiel.”

“What is she talking about Cas?! Time to go where?! Tell me what is happening!” Dean begs the angel, who can’t even bare to look back at him.

“This was the deal. You have let yourself be happy. I brought Jack back to Earth in exchange for you.” the woman said, her voice monotone but smooth. 

Realization hits Dean like a ton of bricks. Brought back Jack in exchange for him….The Empty.

“I-…” The hunter grasps for words like a fish out of water. “Cas…what did you do?”

“I made a deal!” the angel snapped. He gritted his teeth. “I had to! I had to get Jack back. It wasn’t his time…”

“So this is it? The deal? You dying?!”

“You would’ve done the same thing, Dean!”

The hunter couldn’t rebute. It’s true. He would’ve done the same exact thing. 

The emotions going through Dean’s head were out of control. He was angry, and scared. But my god, was he heartbroken.

Dean eyes darted back and forth from Castiel’s left eye to his right eye. Both so empty and lost. The lump in Dean’s throat got bigger and bigger until he couldn’t hold back the tears any longer.

The hunter turned back to the woman, who stood there with her hands clasped together in front. 

“You can’t take him. I won’t let you.”

“A deal is a deal, Dean Winchester. You of all people should know that.”

His lips fell open, but all that came out were heavy breaths. He tried to find the words to throw back, but they just weren’t coming. He clenched his hands into fists and squeezed his eyes shut hoping that maybe, this is all a dream and if he really tried, he would wake up and everything would be fine. He opened his eyes and looked back at the angel next to him.

Still broken.

Damn it…

He stepped forward and rested his hand on the back of Cas’ neck, tears starting to fall. “Cas…you can’t…I…” He watched as Cas let out another sob. “I can’t lose you again. I can’t lo-” his voice completely gave out. He cupped Cas’ face in his hands desperately.

“There’s nothing left to do, Dean.” Cas’ voice came out almost a whisper. 

Once those words fell out of Cas’ mouth, the panic set in to Dean’s bones. 

“Yes there is.” he spoke firmly. The hunter let out a huff and pulled Cas in, their lips crashing together in desperation. The angel let out a quick gasp through his nose but almost immediately grabbed the fabric of Dean’s jacket at his sides and pulled him close. He opened his mouth and let Dean settle into the kiss. 

11 years of tension building up could almost kill someone and maybe it has, but for these two, it only made this moment so much more than just a kiss. It’s a declaration. A declaration to each other. They were both worth fighting for, even if it wasn’t specifically each other they were fighting for. No matter what happened, it always ended with the two of them. They were each others endgame. They were home.

They kissed until Dean needed to catch his breath and they rested their foreheads together. Their breaths synchronized.

“Dean, I-” Cas began but Dean cut him off.

“Shh shh shh shh….” the hunter gently shook his head. “Just shut up for a second.” his brows furrowed as he felt more tears threaten to fall.

Who knows how long they stood there for, but the silence was broken by the womans voice. 

“Castiel…”

The boys lifted their heads and Dean found the woman standing just behind Castiel’s left shoulder. She locked eyes with Dean. “It’s time.”

The hunter allowed his hands to fall to his sides, the warmth of Cas’ skin immediately leaving his finger tips. Cas stared at Dean, terror in his eyes, but Dean couldn’t look back. His eyes were locked on the woman who now had her hand hovering over Castiel’s shoulder.

“Dean?”

The small voice of the angel brought his eyes back to him. He was scared. It wasn’t hard to see, but at the same time, it was hard to look at. 

“Cas…please just know…” tears were now streaming down both of their faces. “I-…I love you.”

Castiel let out a sad laugh as a smile danced across his lips. “I love you too, Dean.”

The woman placed her hand softly on his shoulder and just like that, he was gone. The hunter now alone.

Dean didn’t hear Sam calling his name as he ran into the room. He didn’t know Sam caught him as his knees buckled and the world went dark.


End file.
